My Immortal
by AidenM
Summary: I have decided to post this again in memory of my dear ane-chan hishiko-dono. I will be adding to it later on.
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal

He sat alone across from the flag draped coffin. Affraid to look at even the base of the polished walnut and brass box for fear that it would register as real in his mind. He could hear the priest as he quoted scriptures and recited latin prayers, followed by the commander giving his usual speech about how "he had gone above and beyond the call" and "sacrificed his life for the greater good". But that was not the case at all. He had been murdered by his own teammate.

As he stood and approached the podeum, he cleared his throat and straightened his blue suit and tie. For the first time since joining the organization, he was out of uniform. "I would like to first start off by thanking everyone that came today. This has been a very difficult time for the organization as well as the company. As in most times of war both sides loose good people for a certain cause. When a person dies in battle to protect his comrades it is the most noble and honorable act he can do. That is what Reno proved to all of us. I remember the day he completed all his training and donned the mantle of Turk. He always had a smile on his face and a glint of mischif in his eyes..." He was tuning out the other man now. Looking back on his own memories of his fallen lover...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ten Years Ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~( sounds of a night club in full swing )~

"Hey Reno, you buyin tonight man?" Shouted a drunken voice from by the bar.  
" Hell no! I am supposed to be gettin drinks from you bastards, Yo! I am the one that got promoted!" The read-head always had a nack for dramatics.

No longer wearing the blue Amarani suit, Reno looked every bit the god of sex and mishtaf he was believed to be. Dressed to kill in a pair of skin tight black leather pants and an emerald mesh cropped top with a set of lace up knee high motorcycle boots. His ruby tresses released from the confines of the ponytail he normally wore, casscaded in wistfull tendrels down his sholders making the bright garnet tatoos stand out starkly on his marble colored skin.  
"Hey Seifer, when's the band gonna start man I am ready to dance yo!" "Settle down Reno! The band will be onstage in about 5 minutes." The tall blonde had only known Reno for a few short years, but as soon as they met they were instant freinds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sessh POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked onto the stage behind my brother and our band mates. I hated playing night clubs, but it was good publicity for the band. This particular club was not too bad. Fortunately they did not allow smoking in this place so my sense of smell was not offended. While I assisted my brother setting up his drums I happen to catch wind of an enchanting scent. I looked around the sparsely crowded room to try and find the source of the scent, but could not. Omce we were set up, I sat behind the electric piano and waited for my brother to lead us off.

We started off playing cover versions of several popular songs in order to get everyone pumped. By the end of the fourth song, we took a quick break to get something to drink and thats when I first saw him. Red hair, green eyes, the most amazingly full lips, and the most seductive body I had ever laid eyes on. Moving that same body in a sensual motion I was hypnotized. I walked over behind him and wrapped an arm around his lithe waist and trailed the back of my clawed hand down the side of his face, pausing to rest on the top of his shoulder. I could clearly hear his breathy moan as he ground his ass into already bulged pants. Leaning over next to his ear I whispered only loud enough for him to hear..."You my love, have a body that was built for sin. What is your name?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~(The sound of guns being shot)~

The sound of gun fire makes him jump as the tears begin to fall anew. Commander Tseng had presented him with the tattered blue suit coat and tarnished, blood stained EMR that had once belonged to his lover. He thanked the commander and stood, placing the treasured items on the seat behind him. He walked forward and leaned over to place a kiss on the coffin..." I will miss you more then you will ever know my beloved.:" After he got his tears to stop again, he placed a photograph of the two lovers embracing into the space between the two lids. New tears streamed down his cheek to fall atop the white and blue flag draped across the polished surface.

Now that the graveside service was over, everyone had lined up to pay their respects and say goodbye to the grieving man. Once they had shook his hand and looked sadly at him, they loaded into their various vehicles and drove away. When he thought no one else was around he dropped to his knees beside the casket, placed his outstretched arms over the lid and cried openly and longingly to his fallen lover and friend.  
"Damnit Reno! Why?! Why did you have to leave me?! Why couldnt someone else play the hero for once? You went out of your way to teach me to love again, only to turn around and leave me broken, scared, and alone." While he lay there sobbing, he did not hear the approaching footsteps of his brother and his lover's former partner.  
"Sessh its time to get going so they can lower the casket. Besides that it has started to rain". He listend to the sound of his younger brother and knew he was right be he just could not bring himself to let go of the box. So Rude, Reno's former partner, bent down and put his arms around his friend and gently lifted him from the ground. While Inuyasha went to bring the car around, Sessh had fallen asleep for the first time since that horrible night. While he slept he remebered the night they first became lovers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Seven Years Ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clawed hands ran through ruby shaded strands of pure silk as Sessh moaned into the mouth of his soon to be lover. The feel of Reno's silken tresses was like running his fingers through a puddle of water. The smell of cinnamon and cloves hit his nose and he had to bite back another moan. His hands moved from the red hair and moved slowly down the sides of a well chiseled face, a long pale neck, dowm across broad alabaster sholders and down the sides of his waist. Slipping one clawed hand into the waist of Reno's pants, he teased the bare skin while nibbling on his neck. "Ummm Sessh, im not gonna brake babe, use those sexy fangs yo!" Sessh growled low in his throat and carefully used his fangs to lightly open the pale column of flesh and lapped at the drops of blood that came forth. Hearing Reno's lust filled response undid the last ounce of control he had. He ripped the remaining clothes from their bodies and began his assault down the pale sensual body before him. He started his assualt with the left pink nipple and ended it at the throbbing cock that litterally cried for his attention. When he placed a lingering kiss on the weeping tip, his lover arched off the bed and cried out..  
"Please Sessh for the love of kami dont tease me.." He chuckled softly and continued his sensual torture on the hard flesh in his mouth. Slowly he took him in inch by agonizing inch until the head of Reno's cock reached into his throat. Reno convulsed on the bed beneath the ministrations of his silver headed lover moaning out incoherrent words of sheer passion. Sessh sucked unbelievably hard on the treat in his mouth and swallowed hard with his throat. He bagan a long slow rhythym of bobbing his head up and down his new favorite snack. While he was enjoying his torture of his lovers oversensative flesh, his right hand began to wander much lower. Picking up the bottle of lube from his side on the bed, he opened it with a pop and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly teased the puckered entrance of his love. "UNNGHH! Sessh... oh fuck... if you dont stop I am gonna..." He never finished that rant as his balls tightened, his body arched completely off the bed and he exploded into that hot tantalizing mouth, filling his lovers throat with his essence. As soon as his lover came he thrust two of his fingers into the tight body beneath him and nearly came himself at the feel of heaven that ecased those wicked digits. "Damn baby your so tight!" Reno was once again bucking and writhing while mewling complete unadulterated erotic sounds. Sessh had immediately located the little spongy bundle of pleasure inside his love and didnt let up on it untill Reno almost came again. He began to scissor those two fingers and slowly added a third. When he felt the tight musscles relax again he added a fourth. But at the fourth finger, Reno tensed and hissed through his teeth. "Are you alright love?" "Yeah, just never had more the three babe. I'll be alright." Taking care to be gentle he began to move his fingers in and out slwoly at first until Reno was once again nothing more then wanton groans and lusty cries. Removing his fingers he slid a condom over his raging cock and applied a generous amount of lube over it. Moaning slightly, he eased the head past the tight rings of defense until he was sheathed wholly into the tight sweltering heat of his love. If he had not stopped to allow Reno to adjust, he would have came right then.  
"Fuck Sessh! Gimmie a minute. Do you have any idea how big that damn thing is yo?!" Sessh could only smile and nod. He did not trust his voice nor could his mind work enough to form coherent words. When his lover moved his hips up, he took the signal and began thrusting into the hot silk.

He started off with long slow strokes. Taking Reno's lips with his own he kissed him with a passion that promised more to come and that this was not just a one night stand. When Reno begged for more he gladly obliged taking his cock in hand and stroked him fast and hard while speeding up his thrusts to match. It did not take long before both men were calling out their appreciation for one another as the pressure within them built to unmeasurable hights. When he felt Reno's impending orgasm and sped up again and thrust even harder than before.  
" Cum with me Reno.. Open your eyes and look at me.. Cum with me.. Cum now!" With those final spoken words, his lover exploded with a lowd lewd cry of "OH FUUUUCK...SESSH!" Reno lost all his senses, and his world fell black has the passion took into the world of dreams. Sessh carefully pulled out of his unconcious lover and collapsed beside him. Removing the spent condem he disposed of it in the waste basket and got back into bed next to the warm pliant redhead. He leaned down and grabbed the sheets and comforter and pulled them up over he and Reno as he wrapped his arms around him and they drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

He lay in bed trying to stop the tears from falling yet again. (How am I still able to cry? I cried so much yesterday there should be nothing left.)  
Truth be told he knew why. Today was the first day since he laid the man he loved to rest, and now he was in their bed his face burried in i/HISi/  
pillow. His scent was everywhere in this room. It was almost as if he himself were still here. This thought made more tears fall. The fact was he knew Reno was never coming home again, new that his love was gone forever. But that was not why it hurt so much, no the pain he felt right now was from the fact that every time he closed his eyes he could see his face. When he was in a room all alone he could hear the rich baritone voice laugh and ask him why he was so sad. Like now. Reno was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him.  
" Babe, you need to stop acting like such a baby. Your crying more than I was worth yo!"  
" How can you not expect me to cry Reno?! I just lost you! I can never hold you again, or kiss you again!"  
This brought on another bout of tears and loud open sobs.

He kept his eyes closed and tried not to listen to the imaginary voice that whispered sweet nothings into his ears.  
" Just go away! I know your not really there! Just go and leave me in peace!"  
And just like that the voice was gone. When he opened his eyes the vision was gone as well. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was already 02:00 am. Knowing he was not going to be able to go back to sleep now, he got out of bed and walked into his recording office. He made his way to his electric piano that was connected to an Apple IMac desk top and began preparing to clear his mind of the unusual lyrics flying around in his head.

He struck the first few keys that came to mind and wrote some corrisponding words onto a pad. He continued this process untill he had the entire song written down. He then reached over on his computer and turned on the automatic switch board and record booth. Then he popped his knuckles, a habit that made him laugh, and began the process of putting his thoughts to sound. His deep bass voice echoed in the studio as he began to sing;

( Im so tired of being here,  
Surpressed by all of my childish fears,  
If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Cuz your presence still lingers here  
And it wont leave me alone)

Tears began to fill his eyes once more and the sadness he felt began to come to life in the chorus,

(These wounds wont seem to heal,  
This pain is just to real,  
Theres just too much that time cannot erase,  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
And you still haunt all of me...)

Thinking back on everything they did together and had together he let a soft sad smile on his face as he continued on..

( You used to captivate me by your resignating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind)

As he begins the next verse, the vision appears beside him on the bench and the tears fall again..

(Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me...)

The amount of desperation and sadness took its toll and he began out right crying as he finnished his song..

(These wounds wont seem to heal,  
This pain is just to real,  
Theres just too much that time cannot erase,  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
And you still haunt all of me...)

When he sings the last remaing voice his entire heart shatters into a million pieces and the agony is recorded in the song.

(I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
And though your still with me,  
I've been alone along...)

Broken, tear stained and tired he leaves his office to return to bed forgetting to turn the computer off...  
(" My Sesshoumaru, always know that I loved you and that I will always be with you no matter what. Try to move on with your life and be happy again.")


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

They say the hardest part of moving on, is letting go of the past. But when all you have left are memories, how do you let go? That is the perdicament of Sesshoumaru. Its been 6 months now since he lost his beloved...

"Sessh man I am worried about you.. Have you lost more weight? Thats not healthy man. And please tell me that is not a bottle of pills in your music bag.."  
"Ok I wont tell you then. I cant sleep anymore. I dont have an apatite anymore. What reason do I have now?"

His friends and bandmates were very worried about him. He knew they cared for him and his well being but why couldnt they just leave him alone. The bottle was actually vitamin supplements but they wouldnt believe him anyway. They never listened. If they had they would have known what was coming ahead of time. The only thing they expected from him was to write the music and play his piano. Thats it. As long as he could perform those two functions they would leave him alone.

He pulled the disc out of his bag and threw it to the mixer in the booth.

"Here ya go Ryou, another double platinum album. Im going home."

And with that he walked out the door and went home to his ghost. His memories of a time lost. Sitting on the edge of the bed using his claw he opened the flesh of his wrist a little deeper this time. He was a demon so he knew it heal itself soon. To help the blood flow he had taken some pills he took from Reno's side of the medicine cabinet. As soon as the blood started to flow he knew had had cut too deep and as the world began to turn black His face appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sessh's POV;DREAM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death)

"Sessh, why are you here? You promised you wouldnt do something stupid if I promised to stay away."  
"I cant help it I just wanted to sleep Reno! You dont know what its been like for me OK?!"

(We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world)

"Goddamnit you idiot! Where do you get off sayin that shit! I have to sit here and watch you kill yourself not able to stop you or even try to comfort you. I dead remember?! Dont you think I want to come home and wrap my arms around you? Kami Sessh..."

I knew that he wanted to come home. I would give my life in his place if I could.  
"Reno, I know your dead! Believe me I was there I watched them put you in the ground! I kissed your cold cheek in the fucking funeral home. I have cried for the last 6 months... I just wanted to sleep Reno.. I just wanted to sleep.."

(and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
we're so anxious to be together  
together in death)  
I watched as he faded from my dream and a new one started. This was a memory. A happy memory... The day before.. before...

"SESSH! I will get you for this! You will pay!" He was so mad at me that morning. I replaced his lotion with a plant oil based aphrodisiac and he had a major hard on.  
"But Reno, baby, you look so delectable right now..."  
That had to have been one of the best fucks he ever gave me. I will always cherish that memory..

(Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death)

I can hear the paramedics calling out to me. I hear my little brother crying out my name and feel his tears on my face. I can feel the electrical current pulse through my body. Im not ready to wake up yet, so I ignore it. I only need another hour or so and then I will feel better.

"You have to go back ya know? Its not time for you to join me koishi.."

(This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart let  
death bless me with you)

I dont understand the music I am hearing but I have to write it down when I wake up...

(Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death)

"Sessh, you gotta wake up now love. Its time for you to move on.. I love you"  
" NO! Dont leave me again! I cant be alone!"

(this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death)

"SESSH! WAKE UP PLEASE! DONT DIE... PLEASE COME BACK!"  
Since when did he care if I die or not. He always said he hated me... Oh well I guess its time to finish this...

(Baby join me in death)

"Inu...Inu...Yasha?"

"Doctor! He's awake"


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

It has now been 3 years since the Reno's death. Sessh has finaly recovered from his depression. The band has gotten bigger than ever and its all thanks to the songs that Sessh wrote during the depression. Getting ready to walk out on the stage and perform the same songs he is struck with inspiration. He quickly wrote it down with the accompanying music and xeroxed it and passed it around.

"I want this song to be the last one we do tonight. Just you guys no synthasizers no background crap. I want the grand brought to the front of the stage."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at him. Everyone thinking the same thing but scared to ask. So Inuyasha did.

"Are you relapsing into your depression Sessh?"

He smiled. For the first time in a long time, he smiled.

"No Yash, I want to use this to put all that behind me and move on."

The concert was a complete success. The fans were hyped up and ready for the final song. It was always the best one. But tonight, something was different. When the lights came back on, there was an acrylic grand piano seated center front stage with Sessh sitting on the bench wearing a earpiece microphone.

"I want to take this oppertunity while the guys are changing costumes to thank you all for coming out tonight and giving your love and support to the band. Normally we use the last track to pump you guys up but tonight we are going to play a new song... A slow song.. To say good bye to old pain and the previous years.. So would you please show your love to the band and lets close the show!"

Sessh very seldomly spoke to the audience so naturally they where hyped and screaming byt the time the band made it back out.  
He started playing the keys and the band started up be hind him. The slow melody soothed the crowd.

(Walked around aimlessly, wandering  
My faint breath, just showing white in the air  
The meaninglessness of the seasons going by  
Brought on the tears, for no reason  
"I still love you...")

Tears began to sting in his eyes as he thought back to all those times he shared with Reno. Then a smile graced his lips as he remembered his birthday when Reno had given him this very piano.

(The sadness that continues to fall  
Changes to pure white snow  
I kept looking to the sky  
If now my wish reaches you,  
Before my body vanishes  
Hold me tightly once more.)

He hadnt had time to put a bow or anything just blind folded him and led him into the recording studio and then pulled off the blind fold. When he saw it it made him gasp and smile. "Love you know I could never take that out on stage. Everyone would see you and I cant have that."  
On the lid of the acrylic piano was an inlaid portrait of them laying on the bed after a wild night of love making, nude and blushed. It was in black and white. Thinking back on it now he wondered who had taken that photo..

(We hurt each other so many times  
Unable to understand one another  
Even then you were always kind,  
Engraved in the ring you sprung upon me,  
Our promise remains unfulfilled  
"Even now, I remember... ")

The Jumbo Tron camera zoomed in on the photo and the audience "awwed" and went mad.. They loved it! They had all known about Reno, he had filled in for the guitarist a time or two and the two of them had shared a steamy kiss for the fans.

(My memories getting farther away from me,  
Always so bright, I wanted to stay with you longer.  
We can never see each other again but,  
You always were there for me,  
I pray you never change... )

The tears are freely falling now. He can almost see Reno waving goodbye as he leaves the end of the stage and is gone... He knew in that moment that his new life has begun and he would no longer be haunted by his memories.

(I can't rid myself of the final tears you showed me  
Even if I disappear with this white snow  
I want to bloom in your heart forever)

He looked up at the jumbo tron and saw his bandmates. Inuyasha was looking at him with tears in his worried eyes. He just smiled and shook his head. The song was almost finished and the concert would be over. After this there would only be one more tour and then it would be all over.

(Never forget the warmth,  
Of when we were nestled close, holding one another  
Even when you're loving someone else  
I'll never let go of your voice as I heard it the last time.  
I want to fall into a deep sleep.)

The band eneded and walked up behind him, and placed a hand on his back as if to give him their strength as he eneded the last song..

(The sadness that continues to fall  
Changes to pure white snow  
I kept looking to the sky  
If now my wish reaches you,  
Before my body vanishes  
Hold me tight once more.)

('Hold me tight once more...')

He stood and each one took a bow . Fire works and pyrotechnics went off and the crowd roard. The lights dimmed and they left the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

It's been a year since the band broke up. We ended things on pretty good terms. We just got burnt out on it. The guys all had families to go home to, lives that needed their reassuring presence in. As for myself? I still right songs for verious musicians. It pays very well but thats not why I do it. I do it because it keeps me busy. Idle hands you know...My song writting is actually what got me here tonight...

I sit at the bar waiting for my new "client" to show himself. An up and coming J-Pop/Rock kid. Or so I was told. I was poorly lied to.. Twice.

"Hey Yo! Wheres my whiskey? I'mma be here with the white haired hotty. Get it now!"

My head shot up from looking at my phone. That voice...That term... That scent...I glanced into the direction I heard that voice and saw red... Quite literally Red... My breathing hitched and my heart stopped... I could have been pronounced dead when HE sat in the chair right next to me... I had to be dreaming this was a bad dream...My night terrors have returned.. I needed to wake up and take my meds...But the scent... The color... The voice...

"Well hey there stranger... Its been a while huh?"

How..could..he? He was dead... wasnt he? I watched them burry him... Didnt I? I felt alot of different emotions in the passing minutes sitting next to him. The final one registered in my fist against his jaw before it did on my face. He never had a chance at defense...

"Damn Sessh! Is that any way to treat your lover?"  
" I dont know who the fuck you are but my lover died close to 2 years ago. And sitting here trying to mock his memory will do nothing but get you beaten.."

I smelled the familiar cinnamon-like-copper meld. HIS blood.. I reach a finger over and select a smudge of the blood spilling from his bottom lip and bring it into my mouth. As soon as that taste filled my senses I knew. It was him. IT WAS HIM! So, I punched him again.

"Goddmanit Sessh! If this is what I get for being alive then I guess I should leave.."

Before he could finish that sentece or get up I had grabbed his arm, dragged him roughly through the bar to the bath room and shut and locked the door behind us. I shoved him hard against the wall knocking the air from his lungs ..  
"You will explain and you will do so now! Or better yet you will take us to Tseng's office and he will explain now."

He nodded his head and we walked out of the bar and got onto his motorcycle and road in silence to the Turks headquarters. How was this possible? Had it all just been a bad dream? Is he dreaming? Was it all just a lie? Was he sumply going insane? We finally reach the parking garage and dismount the bike walking into the building and I march him straight into Tseng's office. As soon as we get inside I lock the door and lunge myself at the smug arogant bastard behind the desk. Connecting my fist with his right eye, then nose, then left cheek.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ALL THIS TIME! YOU KNEW DIDNT YOU?"

Every question was accented with a punch. The tears started falling and my hands started to go numb as I felt someone gently put their arms around mine..

"Its ok love just let it go.. I know its hard. I know it hurts.."  
"What could you possibly know Reno? I had to watch them burry you?! I was haunted by your memories.. I even tried to join you for fuck's sake! But please tell me how YOU know?!"  
"Do you think I wanted to do that to you? That I wanted to hurt you like that? We had no choice love! It was that or I had to die for real... Those fuckers were after us again... They would have got Rude and Elena but I stopped them. So they came after me. Tseng and Rufus had agreed that the best protection for both you and me was for them to think they killed me. I couldnt tell you, or Rude or 'Lena! No one but the three of us knew! I saw you at that fake funeral service! I had to be there to identify incase they showed up. Do you not realize how badly I wanted to take you into my arms and tell you the truth... When Rufus called me about you in the hospital I flipped. I almost ruined everything we had worked so hard on by coming to see you. I held you in my arms and cried out to you to come back.. Not to die on me.."

His tears were falling freely now.. That was Reno I had heard that night not it all made sense to me. Why the casket had been closed. Why there had been so few people there. Why Tseng had been so nervouse. Why Rufus, Reno's former lover, had not even bothered to show...  
I turned to face him and he flinched softly as I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him for a passionate love filled kiss that seared his lips and made him moan..

Vaguely I heard Tseng chuckle as he closed the blinds in his office and leave muttering a "clean up after yourselves" before locking up and leaving for the night. Like nothing had happened...

"Take away the pain Reno.. Make me forgeth the emptiness...

{Even now, you're still by my side  
Smiling at me with that sweet smile  
When I close my eyes, see, a myriad of seasons  
Quietly envelop me}

Love Letter  
[""Take away the pain Reno.. Make me forget the emptiness..."]

The ride home was anything but quiet. Sessh had alot of questions and Reno had tried his best to answer them. He understood, why Reno did what he did. It didnt make the pain any less, but still he understood. When they finally arrived home, Reno could barely get the keys from Sessh before he was pinned to the door by his eager lover. It had been far too long. Something hot and very hard was ground into his hips...Oh yes far too long...

"Mmmm Sessh baby let me get the door open.. Or do you want the neighbors to see us?" A husky chuckle was his only reply. Once the door was open he found himself shoved inside by desperate hands while they were stripping him.

"Its been too long Reno...Im not even sure I can remember.."  
"Then we will have to re-learn everything my love.. That should be fun.."

{Nobody knows what's at the end  
Of this long journey  
But these uncertain nights will never come again}

They made it to the bed, before Sessh pounced on Reno. He started with a slow, deep, and sensual kiss that made its way down the expanse of Reno's pale throat. He nipped lightly using his fangs as he remembered how much the redhead liked it. Reno moaned loudly and his hips bucked up. Sessh smirked as he continued trailing his "love bites" over Reno's collar bone, down his chest, until he reached a rose hued nipple. He smirked. Reno had gotten them pierced while he was away, this should be fun. He took the loop in his teeth and tugged gently while tugging with his fingers on the other side. Reno arched off the bed with a silent plea, begging and moaning for Sessh to stop teasing but knew it was futile. He continued to torture Reno's nipples for a short while, then moved down to lavish the pale softness of Reno's abs, dip into the small belly button. A sharp cry from swollen lips and he smirked. His lover had certain places that made him see stars, this was one of them. He made love with Reno's belly button for a few moments before moving down to place a few nips and kisses on his hip bones and in the hollow spaces between the hips and Reno's groin , then he placed a kiss at the base of his erection.

{We can keep walking forever  
Together, now and forever  
This love I clutch close to my heart  
Will never change, this one unique  
â?I love youâ?  
The day I met you, like a little flower dancing in the wind  
Is far away  
There were days when we hurt each other because we were still too young  
But now they're memories we can laugh at together}

"What do you want Reno?" He loved this part, he loved to hear his lover beg.  
"Sessh, dont stop please baby dont stop.. I need this.. please"  
"Tell me what you want, I cant read minds..." He licked the tip softly and chuckled at the strangled gasp.  
"Fuck.. Suck it baby."  
He obliged, turned on by the harsh demands of his lust crazed lover. He took the head into his mouth swallowed him down inch by excrusiating inch.  
"Oh gods Sessh..MMmnng...uh more please more.."  
Once he reached the base of the rock hard cock he sucked hard and began to bob his head up and down slowly. Running his tounge around the stiff shaft, grazing the sensative head with his fangs before swallowing back down again. Reno's hips tried to thrust himself deeper, but they were held down with a low growl that almost sent him flying off the edge.  
"OH FUCK!"  
Knowing Reno was close he doubled his efforts and growled low again, clssing his eyes and moaning around the cock in his mouth Reno tumbled into the darkness of unadulterated pleasure..  
"SESSH! Fuck me please I cant take it anymore!"  
"I know love but you still need to be prepped Reno. It's been close to two years, and I have no intentions of hurting you."  
He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubricant before turning back to his lover. He shouldnt have looked, because now he had to watch... Appearently Reno couldn't wait for the lube and chose to use his own saliva instead. He had one hand wrapped around his once again hard cock stroking fast with a tight grip and three fingers plunging in and out of his opening. He moaned out Sessh's name before his hips bucked wildly. He had hit his own prostate.  
Sessh bit his lip and pulled the fingers out of Reno after coating his own erection in the lube, and thrust in to the hilt. Reno jolted and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He stilled himself immediately. His breath caught on a moan half way in his throat.  
"Oh Reno, baby Im sorry, are you ok?"  
To answer his lover Reno spread his legs wider and wrapped them around his waist and bucked up, wrenching a deep gasping moan of his name from Sessh's lips. He knew now that Reno was ready and tried to start a slow deep pace, one that had them both moaning and gasping. This did not last when he heard Reno's cry.  
"Please Sessh for the love of god... FUCK ME HARD!"  
This broke his last restraints and he began to plow hard and fast into his lover..Reno cried out his name as an errotic prayer, unable to keep up with his lovers hectic pace, he just wrapped his arms around his neck and tightened his legs around his waist and held on for dear life.

{Don't forget this promise we're making  
Because you're more important to me than anyone else  
I want to make the dreams you told me about come true, little by little  
We can keep walking forever  
Together, now and forever  
This love I clutch close to my heart  
Will never change, this one unique  
â?I love youâ? }

Sessh leaned his head down to Reno's neck, he was so close and he wanted Reno to cum with him. So he thought back to the last night they had together before "he died" and grinned. His eyes flashed red and his fangs elongated. He carefully bit down into the supple flesh of Reno's throat, at the juncture of his sholder and closed his eyes in pure bliss at the taste of his lover's blood. The ear splitting scream of joyus praise that escaped Reno as he orgasmed so hard he lost all concious thought and his eyes closed. Sessh had quite litterally fucked him till he passed out.

{We can keep walking forever  
Together, now and forever  
This love I clutch close to my heart  
Will never change, this one unique  
â?I love youâ? }

"â?I love you...â"

He licked the now closing wound on his lovers neck, pulling the covers over them. He kissed Reno's still opened lips and whispered something before joing his lover in the afterglow...

"I love you Reno. Welcome home."


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Today is the first day I have been back in the studio since the band broke up. The band still doesn't know that Reno is still actually alive. They just know that there is someone in my life again. There is still some danger hanging in the air so Reno has had to take on a new identity. He now goes by Ryou, which is his stage name. His hair is much longer now, almost as long as mine. It is also a very nice shade of light ashy auburn. His natural hair color suits him better but I understand the need for disguise.  
I have been working as his manager for the last six months now. I write the songs and he sings them. When we first started out, he sang a lot of the songs from our albums. Well now we are supposed to do a compilation album together but there is one problem… As I mentioned before they don't know its him. They have not met "Ryou" in person only spoke over the phone and have only seen pictures of him in magazines. If they get together they will definitely know the truth.  
"Ryou, are you sure you want to do this now? We have not had a chance to explain what has been going on and what really happened. The guys are liable to be a little upset when they see you."  
"Baby, trust me. If they manage to figure it out we can tell them everything but until that happens you heard what Tseng said. We need to keep this under wraps. Hand me my shirt…"  
An hour later my brother and other band mates arrive.  
"Sesshy, do you know who the hell parked that behemoth of a motorcycle, like that right in front of the damn walk way? I mean really it's almost like…""Honestly little brother, must you yell. If you must know I parked it there. It was raining and I much do not like being soaked. Ryou the band has arrived have you chosen the tracks you want to use?"  
He walked out of the sound booth and everyone stopped talking and stared. I couldn't tell if they knew or were just awestruck by his exotic looks.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
"No man it's just that you look like…"  
"Yeah, I agree dude. He totally looks like him; but it can't be him. I mean he's… Right…"  
"Ok look I get it. I look like somebody you used to know but obviously I'm not him so can we get on with this. I have a gig to rehearse and a hot body to fuck so shall we? Sessh let's start with the new song we wrote together and then we will work our way down the list.  
I passed out the music to the band and gave my brother the lyrics. He gave me a look that said he wanted an explanation. I knew then that he had figured it out. We would have to tell him later. The music started and Ryou began to sing. Everyone was shocked. They knew now too.

(This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?)  
The band all had tears in their eyes except for Inuyasha. His eyes were filled with anger, betrayal, and hurt. I mouthed to him that we would explain everything after the session. He nodded and started with the second verse.  
(Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case theres just one left  
Cause you know  
You know, you know)  
I adjusted the switches on the control panel and watched as their voices joined in harmony for the first time in years and smiled.  
(That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming youll be with me and youll never go  
Stop breathing if I dont see you anymore  
On my knees, Ill ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you Id withstand  
All of it to hold your hand  
Id give it all, Id give for us  
Give anything but I wont give up  
Cause you know  
You know, you know  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming youll be with me and youll never go  
Stop breathing if I dont see you anymore  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cause Im not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing cause Im not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go)

When the last chords were played, I stopped recording because I knew what was about to happen.  
"It is you Reno! I fucking knew it! What the hell Sessh? Did you know about this? How long? When were you going to tell us?""Calm down Yasha. He found out about it six months ago. He didn't tell you because he was told by my boss not to. I took a big risk by coming out of hiding. I had to fake my death because there were people after me. They didn't know about you guys yet so none of you were in danger. It wasn't until two months ago that we got a letter at the office saying that someone was targeting the ones I loved. So I had to come out of hiding to protect you guys. I had to disguise myself for obvious reasons. No one can know who I am right now. Hell, my own partner and my family can't even know I am still alive. Now can we please finish this album? When we are done we can go get some fun and I will explain everything as best I can…" "Alright… But I want to know everything. And you have an ass kickin coming." I shook my head and smiled. Yasha had been very worried about me all this time. There were times that he would stay with me all night to make sure I wouldn't try anything stupid. They all had, they called it suicide watch. Now we knew everything would be alright. The band was back together, Reno was back, and I am truly happy.


End file.
